joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Betty (Glitchtale)
Note: This profile is still not very accurate do to my sources containing false information; I'll revise it very soon. |-|Betty and Akumu= |-|When using Rhabdophobia= Summary Bête Noire, also known as "Betty", is the main antagonist of Season 2 of Glitchtale. She holds a pink SOUL that represents the trait of FEAR, formed from Agate Lightvale's dark orange SOUL. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other, and seeks to gain enough power to accomplish this goal. Her other half, Akumu (often shortened to "Kumu"), helps her in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher via Soul Amps Name: Bête Noire, Betty, Amber Lightvale (formerly) Origin: Glitchtale Gender: Inapplicable, appears female Age: Over 300 years chronologically. 13 physically and mentally. Classification: Magical Humanoid Construct, Physical Manifestation of the SOUL of Fear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Dark Magic, Energy Projection, Summoning (Can summon pink blobs and SOULs that were eaten by Akumu, and command them), Creation (Of weapons only), Teleportation, Levitation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Explosion Creation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation and Limited Power Mimicry (Through Rhabdophobia). Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. The Vial of Hate allowed her to completely reform from Undyne blowing half of her body off). Akumu has Shapeshifting, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation (is able to contain souls within itself) and Regeneration (Low-High). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Blew the roof off of the Core. Can destroy large masses of rock), Higher via Soul Amps (Grants her increased power) Speed: Unknown (Betty has no notable speed feats) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+, Higher via Soul Amps Durability: Large Building level+, Higher via Soul Amps Stamina: Extremely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: SOUL of Sans (formerly), SOUL of Asriel, SOULs of 26 Humans Intelligence: Very high. She fooled everyone with her innocent act, and planned out an attack on Toriel's school that was ultimately successful. Weaknesses: Anyone with enough willpower can break through Betty's fear-based techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she can use to take SOULs, usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. * Weapon of Nightmares: Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. Akumu can form into various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used them to destroy one of Gaster's attacks. * Illusions: As the SOUL of FEAR, Betty can cause others to hallucinate. She often uses this power to terrify an opponent by creating hallucinations of someone (usually a loved one), then jars them with a frightening change. For example, when she encountered Asriel and Sans, she used her illusions to fool Asriel into believing that she was Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks and allowing her to strike Asriel with her powerful spear. * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack, which creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and uses it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "Fear of Magic." * Necrophobia: When Betty is close to death, she gets more powerful. This is seen in Do or Die: when Gaster was about to blast Betty with a Gaster Blaster, her hair turned fully pink and Akumu broke through the green force field that Gaster had trapped them in to shield Betty. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Glitchtale Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Female Characters Category:Insane Category:Energy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Negation Category:Power Stealers Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Spear Users Category:Humanoid Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:YouTube Category:Internet Characters Category:Kids Category:Sadists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters